Recomposición
by FranTargaryen
Summary: [OneShot] Star se siente destrozada. ¿Como enfrentará la situación?. Leve Starco y Jarco.


Este One Shot presenta la evolución de los sentimientos de Star luego de lo ocurrido en el episodio 2x14, pero desde una mirada más romántica que de la gran trama. Lo hice algo rápido ya que no quería perder mucho tiempo escribiendo en pleno fin de semestre, ustedes comprenden xD, así que perdonen si hay alguna inconsistencia. Aun así espero les guste. Disfruten la lectura.

 **Star vs Las fuerzas del mal no me pertenecen.**

 **OoOoO**

Su habitación nunca había parecido más abrumadoramente vacía y grande. Los fuertes colores que amaba se le antojaban opacos, sus simpáticas criaturas no le encantaban más. Aun no estaba lista para llamar a su madre, no tenía ganas de ver a Marco a la cara. Parecía que la única solución era mirar el infinito del techo que era parte de su cama, su varita en mano y la sensación de ahogarse en el pecho.

Sus ojos parecían querer llorar, pero los retuvo por un tiempo más, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Había sido el día más desolador que había tenido desde hace bastante, casi como cuando creyó perder su varita para siempre. En ese momento las cosas habían salido bien, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? La verdad no había motivo, pero no quería pensar en ser positiva, no por el momento. A pesar de que una parte dentro de ella deseaba que Marco entrara con una montaña de nachos recién salidos del horno diciéndole palabras alentadoras, otra deseaba llorar como cualquier adolescente del planeta Tierra, el lugar que consideraba su hogar.

De pronto, el cumulo de emociones fue demasiado para soportar. Se quebró por segunda vez en menos de doce horas. Es que darse cuenta que le gustaba Marco y saber que no sería correspondida de por si era algo doloroso, sumarle el hecho de haber perdido su libro de hechizos y a su maestro fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la cereza del pastel. Tantas emociones y experiencias negativas eran demasiado para Star. Estaba tan fuera de ella que se sentía desorientada mientras las lágrimas corrían y mojaban sus mejillas y sabanas. Ella no era de estar silenciosa, así que simplemente dejó salir el llanto con todo lo que sentía dentro de ella. Gritó, se frustró, se preguntó por qué decenas de veces, golpeo su cama, se arrojó a su almohada y rodo de una lado a otro de pura desesperación. El dolor era muy grande y debía dejarlo salir, una parte dentro de ella le decía que así era mejor, que después volvería a ser casi la misma que antes.

Pero las escenas volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza. Marco siendo abrazado por Jackie, Ludo llevándose su libro de hechizos, darse cuenta que Gloseryck se iba con ellos. El dolor simplemente no disminuida. Más al darse cuenta lo importante que su maestro era para ella. Lo mucho que se habían unido en este viaje mágico.

Se obligó a sentarse, se secó el rostro y busco sus tijeras dimensionales. Sabía a qué lugar ir para estar en paz.

 **OoOoOoO**

Marco estaba preocupado y feliz al mismo tiempo. Cada treinta segundos se angustiaba y otros treinta segundos se sonrojaba pensando en su beso con Jackie. Sus cambios faciales eran bastantes divertidos si se veían desde afuera.

Hace unas horas habían llegado al hogar Díaz, sus padres aun dormían y por primera vez no se despertaron por el ruido que siempre provocaba Star. Un alegre bullicio cabe destacar.

Marco la extrañaba, ver a Star en un estado de abstracción era sumamente raro y deseaba con todo su corazón volver a ver a su mejor amiga como siempre, pero sabía que tenía que darle un tiempo. A veces sus ideas no eran las mejores, como cuando se disfrazó de payaso y trajo montón de monstruos para animar a su amiga.

Su teléfono vibro. Al deslizar la pantalla leyó un mensaje de Jackie "Estoy en casa, ¿Cómo esta Star?" La franca preocupación dilato sus pupilas y le hizo sonreír. Como le gustaba. Sus manos sudaban mientras escribía que no tenía idea, que no había querido molestarla. Una parte de él se sentía incómodo por eso, quería hacer algo pero sabía que tenía darle un espacio. Era algo contradictorio y frustante. Su otra mitad sólo estaba nerviosa por estar texteando con Jackie con naturalidad.

 **OoOoOoO**

El sol estaba bajando, las sombras de los cactus se alargaban y Marco ya no se debatía entre la emoción y la preocupación. Estaba totalmente preocupado por Star. ¿Dónde se había metido? Finalmente había ido a su habitación y no la encontró. Golpeó el baño y tampoco estaba ahí. Pregunto a sus padres y no la habían visto. Miro los carteles que le habían sobrado cuando Star huyó de la policía, quizás era hora de usarlos de nuevo, pero mejor esperaría un poco más.

 **OoOoOoO**

Star estaba jadeante y sudada, pero se sentía revitalizada. Nada como patear traseros de monstruos menwianos a la vieja escuela. Montando un unicornio y lanzando patadas con su increíble agilidad y fuerza. Había vencido a toda una horda y ahora descansaba en un estanque en medio del bosque. Su mente estaba mucho más clara y durante la pelea la pena en su corazón había casi desaparecido. Ahora que estaba quieta mirando los árboles y el cielo el dolor había vuelto, pero no tanto como hace unas horas en su habitación, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad decidió pensar. Decidió que, obviamente, seguiría siendo amiga de Marco, lo apoyaría y sufriría en silencio. Si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo en la Tierra es que cuidar y animar a Marco era una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer y mejor le salía, casi siempre. Ouch, si hasta se daba cuenta lo bien que se complementaban ¿Podía ser peor? Con un suspiro se levantó, iba a tomar su varita pero recordó que la había dejado en su cama, frunció un poco el ceño para después obligarse a animarse. Y con una sonrisa algo forzada saco las tijeras dimensionales para enfrentar la realidad.

- _Tu puedes Star_ \- pensó con decaído optimismo.

 **OoOoOoO**

Estaba ya oscuro y Marco había pegado todos los carteles sobrantes. Jackie le había ayudado y Janna también, no lo quería demostrar mucho, pero también estaba preocupada.

Unas ojeras nerviosas se veían en la cara del moreno mientras les servía bebidas a sus amigas. No habían podido hablar mucho con Jackie sobre el beso o su relación, pero los roces casuales, las miradas de ella y las burlas de Janna lo hicieron estar aún más tenso y nervioso. De verdad necesitaba a su mejor amiga, con ella todo era más fácil. Pero si ella no hubiera ido quiénsabedonde no hubiera tenido la excusa para estar con Jackie todo la tarde. Mmm, contradicciones de la vida.

El inconfundible sonido de las tijeras interdimensionales sonó lejano en el segundo piso. Marco despabiló y subió rápido ante la mirada curiosa de Jackie y aburrida de Janna.

Star estaba mirando pensativa el suelo, con los cabellos revueltos y con palitos pegados, las manos y su vestido claramente sucio. La luz de la calle y de la noche entraba suave a su habitación y le daba un toque misterioso. Le pareció linda. Sintió sus mejillas algo calientes pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, sino que corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Star, por el amor de todo ¡Donde te habías metido! ¡Estábamos preocupado, sabías!- le recriminó para nada severamente. Star le correspondió el abrazo y sintiendo lo confortable de este. Reafirmo que no se alejaría ni actuaría raro, no quería perderse estos abrazos. Además, ella amaba los abrazos.

Lo siento Marco, tenía que despejar mi mente lejos de aquí- Le respondió mientras disolvía el abrazo. Lo miró con cara algo compungida y Marco la entendió de inmediato.

Ven, estoy haciendo nachos abajo- Marco le sonrió amistosamente, ella sintió su corazón latir hasta que escucho el murmulló de la voz de Jackie y Janna. Su semblante decayó brevemente pero se recompuso, saco su mejor sonrisa de Star y gritó- ¡Sí! ¡Nachos!-.

Marco río levemente mientras le pregunto que había hecho toda la tarde. Star le contó con muchos movimientos exagerados como había pateado a muchísimos monstruos menwianos.

-Sabes, yo también pensé que eso te animaría-. Le comentó casual. Pero Star ya no la escuchaba, corrió con hiperactividad y desbordando alegría donde su amiga Janna. Marco la miró a lo lejos, y reconoció que había poca naturalidad en los movimientos de su mejor amiga, pero lo dejó pasar por ahora. Además, era momento para compartir con sus amigas, y con Jackie. Sus ojos se encontraron y él se sonrojo y se puso nervioso, mientras caminaba se tropezó con los muebles de la sala mientras Jackie contenía un risita. Star lo miró con tristeza, pero no dejo que la afectara demasiado. Estar noche lo pasaría genial con sus amigos, ya el tiempo le diría que hacer y después idearían un plan para recuperar a Gloseryck en una misión súper especial.

 **OoOoOoO**

Antes lo hechos del último capítulo de Star sentí la imperiosa necesidad de escribir algo. Lo he vuelto a ver una y otra vez y concuerdo siempre que la parte más dolorosa es cuando dice "I lost Glosaryck" y llorá. Porque llora no sólo por Glosaryck, sino también por su reciente magia negra, sus sentimientos negativos y el amor insipiente pero no correspondido por parte de Marco. De verdad creo que es algo que saturaría a cualquiera, más a alguien de personalidad tan vivaz como Star. Tengo un montón de cosas que decir, creo jajaj.

Primero: Lo del Jarco sin duda no fue algo "de un momento a otro" En toda la serie a habido una clara evolución entre la relación de Marco y Jackie, y Star siempre fue quién animo y motivo a Marco a dar un paso más.

Segundo: Quiero ya que termine el hiatus ! jajajaja Star porfavor no sufras más :(

Gracias por leer. Dejen un comentario para saber si les gustó y cualquier cosa jij. Besosss


End file.
